


Taking The Lead

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Slash, Underage Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was dying trying to fit into their standards of how he should be living his life after he defeated Voldemort. She couldn't watch him live like this so she kidnapped him and took him to another world. One where he would have a chance to be happy, and she went with him to make sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters i use, unless you don't know them. The other's well i'll send them back unharmed... I promised.

Prologue

                Hermione looked at Harry contemplatively. It had only been six months since he had defeated Voldemort and he was miserable. Sure he put up a great front, but she wasn’t his best friend for nothing. She was privy to his secrets in ways that no one else was, not even Ron. She had been since the Tri-wizard tournament and Ron’s sub sequential abandonment. She knew his greatest secret, and that was why she knew she knew he was unhappy. That he was playing along with everybody’s expectations when he asked Ginny to marry him. Harry was mostly gay. He did like women on occasion, but Ginny Weasley had never been one of those girls, although she had wanted to be.

                When Voldemort had been defeated everyone had expected Harry to settle down and marry a witch, Ginny in particular. And Harry, Harry was just tired of fighting, of everyone’s expectations that he had followed the not so gently nagging. He asked the girl he thought of only as a sister to marry him, and fulfilled the girl’s childhood dreams. In the process he had denied himself any chance of real happiness, but Hermione didn’t think he cared. She knew of two, no three people Harry had dared to love and each of them had ignored the signs and died. Cedric died during the last task in the Triwizard tournament. Sirius died at the department of mysteries incident and the one who broke Harry completely- Remus had died during the last days of the war, breaking him long before that.

                Remus had known that Harry loved him, but he had married Tonks when it was discovered the metamorphanges was pregnant with his child, a child that he named Harry godfather too, and a child that had died within days of its birth. Harry had only gotten to hold Teddy once. Hermione believed that Harry didn’t care how he lived or died anymore- he was already dead inside. She had to fix it, to help him. Even if it tore her from Ron she would, because she couldn’t watch him die inside to make them happy, he deserved more than this.


	2. Leaving

She’d been researching this spell for three months, and she only had another three before Harry was wed to Ginny. She had to put her plan into action now if she wanted to save the 17 year old wizarding world’s hero’s sanity. She’d made a deal with Ragnok, the chief goblin and had the monetary and physical inheritance of one Harry James Potter in her pocket. Today was the day that she and Harry left. The spell that she had found was in no way perfect. She didn’t know where in time they would be sent once they reached the other world, only that they would be de-aged at least four years- less depending on their magical usage within their lifetime, which considering the war was quite a bit within the last could of years. Harry more so than her because he had been in the thick of things.

With the money that she had, and Harry’s fortune they wouldn’t have to want for anything though, she was sure of that. She was sure that she wouldn’t let him go alone either, because they were in this together forever. She entered his house- Ginny was still in school so she wasn’t worried about the red head who couldn’t see past a hero crush, no obsession. Ginny didn’t care that she was killing him as long as they were married before he gave up.

                “Harry? Are you Home?” She called, slightly nervous. She hadn’t told him that she was coming over.

                “I’m in the library ‘Mione.” The dark haired teen called, sounding tired. Hermione hurried to the specified room, before casting a locking charm on the door, having already gotten what she needed from the rest of the house. Harry looked at her awkwardly, confused by her suspicious behavior.

                “What’s going on here ‘Mione?” He asked, not sounding worried like he should. She looked at him closely.

                “I’m not letting you throw your life away Harry. I know you- you’re sacrificing yourself so Ginny can have her dream of marrying the boy-who-lived. You don’t like her like that Harry. I found a way to get away from this- the expectations of marrying Ginny just because, and of the other shit that’s going on. I’m sending us away- and you can complain later!” She babbled, taking his hand. He didn’t comprehend what she was saying yet- and she used that to her own advantage as she chanted the spell. They disappeared with an apperation like pop.

                Harry grunted as they landed where ever Hermione had sent them, his mind still not wrapping around the mess of babble that she had confronted him with. He steadied Hermione and she looked at him before grabbing him into a hug. He hugged her back slightly, not sure what was going on. He didn’t understand why she had done this- he hadn’t asked for it. She sighed, seemingly understanding his silence.

                “You’re not dead Harry. You shouldn’t have to give up the rest of your life for them. I couldn’t let you do it.” She murmured. “You weren’t going to help yourself, or ask for help, so I took care of it. I wasn’t going to watch you die because you gave up on living.” Harry sighed, then looked at Hermione closely. He frowned as he noticed something different, something that irked him a little because he didn’t want to know what it met for him.

                “Why do you look 15 again?” He asked dreading his answer. She sighed again, looking away.

                “It’s the spell- all things require an equivalent exchange right? Well instead of taking an insane amount of power to transport us to this dimension it took the energy we’ve built up or used. The average person was said to lose at least 4 years taken off. I was 18, and you still had six months to go right? I had three years taken off apparently, and you look like you did at 15 and a half, so I’d say you had two taken, unfortunately it was before your growth spurt.” She explained, trying to get it all out. Harry took a deep breath, calming himself before he hugged her again. After a couple minutes she pulled away, smiling slightly and looking relieved.

                “We should see when we are, and then work on our plan. I talked Gringotts into parting with your inheritance and heirlooms, and I have the money that I’ve made.” She explained softly. He nodded, still not sure what to say. He wasn’t angry, she had been looking out for him when he wouldn’t do it for himself. She was the sister that he had never gotten to have. She cast a tempus spell, and they watched the date and time appear.

                “July 31st 1995, 11:58 pm.” Hermione giggle at the irony. They had arrived on his birthday.

                “Happy birthday Harry.” She whispered. He rolled his eyes, but waved his hand and conjured a large chair. As he made himself comfortable, Hermione sat in the space next to him, and cuddled into his side.

                “You’re not mad at me, are you?” She whispered, suddenly feeling guilty about her actions. “I know I didn’t even ask you for permission.” She whimpered, realizing how badly she had botched up this rescue plan. He kissed her forehead reassuringly, he couldn’t be mad at her for this, because she did it to help him.

                “No, I’m not mad. I wish I would have had some sort of forewarning, but I’m not mad. You’re right, I didn’t want to marry Ginny, to have... children with her. But everyone expected me to, and it really didn’t matter what I wanted, because everyone I have ever loved in that way is dead.” He replied tiredly. She hugged him tightly.

                “I know. That’s the reason why I sent us to another dimension. An alternate to our own. There’s a large chance that they are still alive. And if they are not… well we still have 15 years of life lived left and we can always beef that up by large spell casting in between.” She whispered. He froze in realization, and then laughed slightly.

                “You’ve thought of everything haven’t you?” He asked, slightly amazed even though he knew that he shouldn’t be. This was Hermione after all, she always had plans on plans. She smiled softly at his tone.

                “I’ve worked on this for a long time Harry. I know things weren’t right, and they wouldn’t just become right if you were to go against what everyone wanted from you. It wasn’t going to just go away so I had to take us away. We had to find a place where you could live.” She defended herself. He sighed, the sacrifice she had made dawning on him suddenly. She had left everyone she loved behind, had given up part of her life.

                “Why come with me? Why not just point me in the direction of the spell and let me go? You had Ron there and everything.” He whispered. Hermione glared at him and pinched his side growling, angry at him.

                “Harry James Potter- as if I would ever leave your side. You’re my little brother and Ron was a part of the problem! He didn’t get what was going on and he never would. I can always find another man, but there’s never going to be another you.” She growled angrily. He snorted, closing his eyes.

                “I get it, I get it.” He muttered as it looked like she was going to pinch him again. She grinned widely.

                “Good. Now put a glamour on, one of the ones that Langley taught you, one of the unspeakable ones. We’ll apperate to Diagon Alley and try and figure out what’s going on in this reality.” She ordered softly, taking charge. They both got up and Harry altered his appearance, while Hermione put her hair up and spelled some make-up on. There was many ways to change how you looked without a lot of magic that would be suspicious. Harry’s glamour was virtually undetectable though. Hermione couldn’t perform it herself, not yet, she hadn’t been trained too in the war, and after there hadn’t been a need for it. Once they were done disguising themselves they apperated together.


	3. Arriving

               There was a quite air of suppression in the alley- people were walking around and talking, but they were always on guard. It was a familiar scene for the two teenagers, at least familiar during the war. Hermione discreetly picked up a paper and Harry glanced at the headlines as they walked.

                _ **‘Mysterious deaths continue. Rumors of Voldemort’s return.’**_

                ‘ _Mid August of last year our tragic saviors’ grave was robbed. Many believe that the followers of He-who-Must-Not-Be named stole the one year old infants body to resurrect the Dark lord. After 14 years of relative peace these mysterious deaths seem to support those wild rumors…’_

                Hermione gasped as she read the article fully, before throwing the paper to where she had picked it up from. She grabbed his arm and hurriedly brought him to the three broomsticks. After ordering and paying for a room she motioned for him to follow. After the door closed Hermione turned to him.

                “Silence, lock now.” She demanded, he followed her tense order, wondering what had gotten her so worked up. She sat down on the bed hard.

                “I didn’t expect this Harry. I had no idea.” She murmured, looking up at him. He looked at her worriedly.

                “What’s wrong ’Mione?” He asked her.

                “Harry… Your parents. Sirius, Remus- they are all alive. You died that night. Peter was babysitting and Voldemort killed you- you vanquished him, but he must have had horocrux’s here too without your mother’s protection. You died.” She muttered, her eyes desperate. His eyes widened. He had prepared himself for Sirius and Cedric, but his parents. How did he deal with people who he didn’t remember?

                “Dear merlin.” He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. His parents were alive, and so were Sirius and Remus. What was he supposed to do now?

                “Either a cover story- or I fess up and tell them I kidnapped you obviously.” Hermione muttered, already planning, and he realized he’s spoken the last part out loud. Suddenly she grinned widely.

                “I rather like the idea of fessing up- because after they hear your life there’s no way I’ll get in trouble, and then you get to know them if they’re willing.” She admitted, he scowled darkly not really liking her plan.

                “We’re technically 15 ‘Mione, we’ll be under adult duristriction. If they don’t take us seriously then we’re not going to be able to do anything.” He sulked, he had been six months away from being 18 before and now he had to do it all over again. This was just great. Hermione grinned at his reaction, it was so him.

                “I know.. I know, but it might be nice. Just try it, if it doesn’t work we can use the spell again. I won’t just let them walk over us, I know the spell by heart.” She muttered playfully, nudging his shoulder. He rolled his eyes at her words, but nodded all the same. He would try this her way, because he trusted her.

                “Alright I’ll try.” He replied. She clapped and then started to pull a couple trunks from her pocket. He narrowed his eyes when he saw his trunk- when had she taken that? She grinned wickedly at his reaction.

                “I stole it yesterday along with your essentials- you know the things you would miss in the long run? I made sure to  be thorough before kidnapping you. ” She snickered. He rolled his eyes again, another thing he should have been expecting. But he hadn’t noticed anything missing and that was saying something.

                “Stealing, kidnapping. I wonder what’s going through your head right now ‘Mione. You’re even more unpredictable than normal.” He murmured meaning it. She pouted at him, batting her eyes.

                “That you were throwing your life away for other people’s expectations and I had to do something about it. That Ron was just happy that you were stepping up to claim his sister’s hand. He didn’t care that you were hurting.” She replied. He nodded, he understood the motivations- if he’d seen one of his best friend’s in that situation he would have acted too. He would have done whatever was needed to get them out of the toxic environment.

                “So how are we going to do this?” He asked, canceling his glamour. Hermione looked at him and shrugged.

                “I find Dumbledore and tell him. He’ll do the rest, I’m sure of it.” She replied. He nodded.

                “That makes sense- if my parents are alive they would have contact with him.” He muttered. She nodded before looking at him closely; she knew he wasn’t exactly okay with this yet. He was good at hiding his unease.

                “You’re exhausted Harry. I’ll go purchase an owl and contact Dumbledore. Why don’t you rest?” She suggested softly, not knowing how much he had slept. He frowned, not understanding why she would want him to sleep, but agreed- he was a little tired. As he lay down and closed his eyes Hermione left the room.

                Hermione headed to the owl emporium as soon as he left Harry. As she entered the building there was a flutter of wings, and a very familiar white owl landed on her shoulder, with a hoot and a nuzzle.

This world’s version of Hedwig looked at her with intelligent eyes, filled with recognition. She shook her head in amusement and went over to the cat’s on a whim. If Hedwig was here then maybe Crookshanks was here. The grumpy kneezle was in fact there, he stopped clawing the attendant who was cleaning his cage and scampered past him to Hermione, rubbing against her leg purring and the shop boy stared at her in awe.

                “Those two are the most onry we have- won’t let anyone buy them, and yet they come to you. Do you want them? Hell you can have them for free.” He muttered, sounding highly disgruntled as he watched the two terrors act docile. She grinned nodding widely before she dug out three galleons and handed them over to him, assuming that it would cover the cost of the pets based on her previous experience. He looked dumbstruck at the money, clenching it in his hand then looking at her with a new glint- the flash of greed wasn’t unnoticed..

                “It wouldn’t be right if I just took them for free. Animals are smart, they know who they belong with. They were probably just biding their time.” She replied, watching him closely. He nodded, looking away from her gaze shyly, before moving to the pet supplies. He was moving slowly, as if afraid to put his back towards her.

                “You just gave me more than enough for the two, and six months worth of supplies.” He muttered, there was a hint of derision that she was just throwing around that kind of money around. She nodded, confused slightly. As the supplies were handed over she shunk them before leaving. She couldn’t keep the worker’s look out of her mind though. He had acted like she had given him a fortune when she had handed over the three galleons.

                 How could the economic status of this reality gotten so bad that three galleons was a fortune? She entered the Pub, and headed to her room, her mind still racing. This world wasn’t looking too good, even if Harry’s parents were alive. Hedwig fluttered over to Harry and started preening him as soon as they entered the room. It was as if Hermione was looking at their Hedwig- the one that had died in their world during the war as she watched her interact with Harry. Harry muttered and moved slightly in his sleep as Hedwig continued to preen him.

                “I’m sleeping Hedwig.” She heard him murmur, before his eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake.

                “Hedwig? “ He whispered, staring at the white owl. She cooed in response and Harry reached a hand up. She batted it and nipped as his fingers affectionately in response and he grinned so wide that it almost hurt to see.

                “I know it’s you girl, oh I missed you. I’m so sorry” he murmured, petting her softly. He looked over to Hermione after a moment and she smiled, petting her Crookshanks, knowing how he felt.

                “They both came up to me in the pet shop, acting like they recognized me. The shopkeeper was shocked, He offered he them for free because they were hostile to anyone else who tried to purchase or care for them. I gave him three galleons- which would have been enough for them and the basics in our world and he acted like I gave him a fortune and gave me six months worth of supplies.” She explained. Harry sat up and frowned as Hedwig moved to his head to continue preening. It reminded Hermione of a mother that hadn’t seen her child for a while.

                “That means that the economy has gotten worse than ours ever did, and Voldemort was just revived not long ago? This is bad Hermione.” He muttered, sounding upset. She nodded, cuddling her faithful pet.

                “I know, but Harry… your inheritance. You have the founder’s blood in you along with the Potter, Black fortunes. You were massively rich on your own too and in our world you were the richest person in the wizarding world. Here, you could buy everything and still live comfortably.” She informed him seriously. He shuddered at the implications that had politically, he wasn’t ready for it. He didn’t want that power over people.

                A new player with unlimited funds. He could out power Voldemort on that plane alone. He nervously fingered his wands- he had his original wand and the elder wand. He was sure that Hermione had the cloak in his trunk, and the resurrection stone was in his pocket. No matter what he did with that thing damned ring it found its way back to him- he was the Deathly Hallow’s Master. The Master of Death. Hermione patted his hand as Hedwig cooed to him, both trying and failing to reassure him. He almost wanted to go back to where they came from.

               “I know why you’re nervous; no one has to know about your full monetary value, or status as the Deathly Hallows master.” She assured him; Crookshanks bumped his head against his hand in agreement. Hermione enlarged her trunk suddenly and grabbed same parchment and a pen.

_‘Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_My name is Hermione Jane Granger, and I was born January 26 th 1980\. 9 months ago- in my world, my best friend Harry James Potter born July 31st 1980, defeated Voldemort. Things weren’t going well even after. In response I started researching ways to remove him from the situation he found himself in. I found a way and technically committed thievery and kidnapping to complete myself imposed mission. I will include the spell and my research as proof that we have come from an alternate dimension. We arrived in this world last night._

_Please owl me back, with some sort of guidance as to what to do next._

_Hermione Granger- I will not include any titles that I have gained in our war._

                She sealed the short letter along with her research and a brief history of her friend and herself before turning to Hedwig. The owl bobbed her head before flying over and holding out her leg.

                “Headmaster Dumbledore.” She murmured. Hedwig bobbed her head again before taking off. Hermione watched her leave before looking at Harry. He’d fallen asleep again while she was writing and Crookshanks was curled around him protectively. She smiled, before deciding that he had the right idea and laying down herself.


	4. Reactions and Suprises

               Headmaster Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes to find an owl staring at him. He didn’t know how long it had been there, but it hooted amusedly at his stunned reaction to its presence, before holding out its leg. He took its burden and opened it gingerly, after clearing it of any potential spells. The first line had him frozen in shock.

                Hermione Granger had died in her first year at his school, killed by a troll as she hid from Ronald Wesley’s snide remarks. After composing himself he finished the missive and stared at it, once again in shock. Hermione had found a way to travel between dimensions- and all for Harry James Potter, the prophecy child that had died here, destroying Voldemort’s body. And the same child had defeated Voldemort in his own world. He read through the spell and its original information, then what Ms. Granger had dug up. It was amazing to see.

                The spell was legit- he had heard of the possibility of such a thing, but he had never found it himself. The child writing to him was telling him the truth, and both she and the wizarding world’s thrice savior were somewhere out there alone. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote the two teens, telling them to stay where they were and to write back with their location before sending it back with the owl who had delivered it.

                As he watched the owl fly off he got out of bed and dresses before fire calling the Potters and asking them to come to the school. They would kill him if he kept that he had discovered that their son was here, alive and didn’t tell them. He really didn’t want to deal with Mrs. Potter on a rage, her temper wasn’t pretty.

* * *

 

                Hermione woke to Tom the Barkeep delivering their breakfast and Hedwig returning. She tipped him with a sickle before setting the meals down and retrieving the note from Hedwig who had returned. Reading through it she smiled and wrote one in return, she’d send it later after Hedwig had rested though. Hedwig was once again preening Harry, but after a couple of minutes she tucked her head under her wing and fell asleep. Hermione giggled in amusement, Hedwig was just like a mother, checking on her chick before falling asleep.

                “Harry, it’s time for breakfast you skinny lump. No more war time skipping of the meals.” She cooed. The master of the Deathly Hallows groaned and rolled over, not even cracking an eye for her.

                “Too early.” He slurred. Hermione giggled, amused slightly at his admittance that he was still tired. Even though this place was on the verge of war, he was relaxed enough to listen to his body. The war was a big mess of not eating or sleeping enough. Still she poked the sleeping wizard. He jumped up, and glared at her balefully.

                “What did you do that for?” He whined, rubbing his eyes and making an adorable scene. He was too cute.

                “You need to eat that’s what.” She replied easily, pointing at their breakfast. He rolled her eyes at her behavior but started eating dutifully when she handed his food to him. She looked at him smug before eating.

                “So what did Dumbledore say?” He asked after a couple moments, noticing the new note. She sighed.

                “Well he believes us after analyzing the spell of course. He wants us to stay put and wants to know where we are so he can send someone to safely retrieve us. It will probably be an order member, since due to the overall state of this world he can’t trust too many people.” She replied. He nodded, taking a bite of food.

                “That is to be expected. If Voldipants is back in action then I am the prime suspect to defeat him again. It can’t be coincidence that we arrived at the exact date of my birth.” He murmured after a moment. She rolled her eyes at the almost depressed mood that had suddenly settled. He’d have to learn that he wasn’t in this alone.

                “Well if he does have Horocrux’s it will be an easy job. We’ve done it once already so we should have at least an idea of where they are, and he won’t expect us to be going after him, not if we play this right. If we’re going to stay here for any length of time we need a plan.” She pointed out. He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

                “I’m not afraid of doing it again; any Voldemort deserves to be put down. I know for a fact that I can do it again. I just don’t want to deal with how the adults here will react to it.” He muttered. “I don’t want to deal with their fears and expectations. The reactions to me being here alone will be mixed.” She rolled her eyes again.

                “We are highly skilled in avoiding adult notice.” She sing songed, knowing that he was worried. “If need be we’ll act like we aren’t doing a thing and do it our way.” He chuckled at her reaction, nodding. They could do it.

                “I know we can, but dead children coming back to life equals over protection, suspicion, or flat out denial.” He explained, playing devils advocate again. She snorted at his words, nodding because she knew he was right.

                “And you’ve dealt with each and every one of these situations before Harry. We know how to deal with it without much hassle.” She pointed out. He rolled his eyes this time as he shook his head in amusement.

                “I know.” He replied. “Still dealing with it won’t be easy nor will it be fun, but we can do it if you’re ready for it.” Hedwig hooted, sounding slightly annoyed, before fluttering over. She stuck her leg out for Hermione’s letter, an air of ‘Let’s get this over with already so I can sleep and you two can stop being pests.’ Hermione rolled her eyes at the impatient owl’s demeanor, before tying the message on the owls leg. Hedwig took off again to deliver her master’s location to the old wizard.

* * *

 

                James and Lily Potter sat with their nine year old daughter in front of their old headmaster. Each one was wondering what was happening, why they had been called here. Albus handed Lily a stack of paper, and she read through it quickly, engrossed in the information. He could see her mind working out each formula, testing it.

                “This is amazing Albus, but what’s going on? Why am  I reading this?” She asked curiously, slightly confused as to why they were here. “And who did you get this from?” Albus sighed, readying himself.

                “That spell is why I called you here James and Lily. This morning I received a letter from what would have been a fifth year student, if she had survived her first year in this reality. The spell research is hers of course. She found it to rescue a close friend of hers from their world, basically kidnapping him from his home shortly after he defeated their Voldemort for the last time. When she wrote to me she included a small history of her friend and herself. Her friend’s name is Harry James Potter, and the history tells of how he lived the night that his parents sacrificed their lives for him. He grew up with Petunia and Vernon Dursley after one Peter Pettigrew succeeded in framing Sirius Black for your betrayal and the deaths of 12 muggles and himself. The student who did this was one Hermione Jane Granger.” He informed them steadily. Lily looked pale, and James thunderous.

                “Oh my Goddess.” She whispered, looking faint. James’ face was twisted in fury as realization hit.

                “My son grew up with Lily’s adoptive sister? That hateful shrew wouldn’t even look at a magical child without disgust, let alone raise one properly. If he lived there he was abused, and badly. That family would want nothing to do with the magic world, and they wouldn’t have chosen to care for Lily’s child.” He growled, protectiveness for his son raising its head in him. This Harry was his child; there was no doubt to it. The fact that he was from another reality where he had died for him, it didn’t matter to the angry parent. Lily looked like she was going to be sick as he spoke, and he almost calmed enough to hug her, to calm her down, but he didn’t.

                “He’s only 15 Albus, and he just killed his Voldemort? Why wasn’t he protected?” She wailed in despair, working herself up more and more as the moments passed. Their daughter looked curious as everything unfolded.

                “Where is he, and this Hermione?” She asked quietly, both her parents snapped out of their musings. Their attention was now on Dumbledore, who shifted nervously in his seat. He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t know yet, but it looked like he would have too. Both parents looked ready to breathe fire the longer he was silent.

                “I’m waiting for their owl to return with that information unfortunately.” He admitted his head down. Both Potter adults frowned, their eyes wide with fear for their son and his friend suddenly it wasn’t safe out there.

                “You mean that you don’t know where our son and his friend are?” Lily demanded, wanting clarification and to hear it again. Her voice was dangerously low. Albus nodded, wondering for a moment if he should be fearing for his life. A tapping on the window saved him from the angry parents. Albus refused to sigh in relief as he let the snowy owl into the room. He quietly read the letter before looking up. Both adults were already half standing, waiting for his response, ready to go and retrieve their child from the danger he was unknowingly in.

                “Both teens are in Diagon Ally- and the Three broomsticks under Michelle and Alex Wranger.” He replied finally. The Potter adults stood fully, in near unison movements. Grace, their daughter followed their lead.

                “We’re going to pick them up.” James declared firmly. Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head reluctantly.

                “You are too high profile James. I’ll send Ms. Fig to bring them to Hogwarts.” He replied. James growled in anger, not like the fact that some stranger was going to pick up his child. He wanted to be there for him.

                “That is our son Dumbledore, he might be from an alternate reality, but he is our son. He’s been through hell all of his short life and he needs us. He needs his parents to be there for him. I won’t have him taking the fact that we send someone who might be a stranger to him to pick him up.” He protested, Lily nodding in agreement. Unfortunately Dumbledore had already sent a note with Fawkes to Arabella. Lily growled in anger at his behavior. He should respect their wishes, not do whatever he pleased. This wasn’t something he should control.

                “Albus Dumbledore! Both Ms. Granger and my son are minors. Voldemort may be back here, and Harry may have just defeated his own Voldemort, but you are not recruiting either of these children into our war. They will be protected and allowed to recuperate.” She thundered, sounding every bit the part of an offended mother, and ministry official that she was. She looked ready to breath fire and he resisted the urge to shrink away from her.

                His former student had the power to make his life a living hell if he disobeyed her demand, and he knew that Lily was more of the minister at the moment than Cornelius, who was hospitalized after an attack. He was close to death at the moment, and if he did die, then Lily would be the minister of magic. The former mediwitch turned ministry official was well liked. He stood no chance in hell against the woman who was once thought to be muggleborn if she decided that he was an opponent instead of an ally, messing with her children was not advisable.

                “Lily, I know this, but as it stands your son is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. He is an adult, or near an adult mentally though, you read the research, the spell takes a certain amount of years off the targets. He’s dealt with an all out war in his world. What if he goes against your protection to help in our war?” He asked softly, sounding his age for once as he tried to get her to see that her son wasn’t innocent. Lily growled, frustrated.

               “The fact that he has had no one to protect him worries me Albus. His world didn’t have James, Sirius or I and if the Remus over there had the same condition as ours then he would have been virtually gone from the picture. But you were there. And you trained him to be a weapon Albus. His friend was worried enough for him that she had to bring him to another world to save him. This alone means that once he did the job you trained him for, you had no other use for him. Once he had done the deed you abandoned him.” She replied sternly. “If he insists on helping then we will let him, but he won’t be exposed to risk needlessly, and he won’t be looked at as a weapon at all. He’ll be protected, he’ll have support. He won’t go into this alone.” Albus was glaring at her now offended by her words.

              “I am not that man Lily Potter. I agree that he is a child, mentally or no. I would never put a child, any child, at risk. I protect each and every one of the children in my school, unlike that Dumbledore.” He thundered, angry that she would even insinuate that he was like the man from her child’s previous world. James looked between the two, slightly bewildered and frustrated that they were arguing over this now, they needed to go to their son.

              “Calm down. We all agree that Ms. Granger did the right thing in removing Harry from that world. We don’t need to argue right now, what we need to do is get them here, to safety and figure out what will happen next. He needs to be protected and to recuperate, they both do. War is hard on even adults; I don’t want to think how it was on two children. They both need support, and he needs his parents. I’ll fire call Remus and Sirius so they can get their arses here, and we will all wait patiently for Arabella to arrive with the children. We won’t blame each other for the other world’s mistakes. There is no blame to pass out here, because we are not them, we had no part in what happened.” He intervened. Lily and Albus looked at him for a moment, before they both nodded.

             “You’re right, we didn’t have a choice in what those people did, but I was looking at the psychological point of view. Theoretically we all should have the same base pattern originally. Whatever changes made to that pattern were the choices we have made in our lives. My point however, is that if one Albus could do that, was it a change to his base pattern, or the pattern itself?” she mumbled petuently, not letting it go. James glared at her again before the fight could be restarted, they didn’t need this to be going on when Harry and Hermione got here.

             “Lily, leave it alone.” He ordered. He loved his wife dearly, but sometimes she didn’t know when to stop, she was really like a bulldog when she got something into her mind protecting her children. She glared back.

              “James… Fine.” She huffed, turning away. Grace watched the adults around her in amusement as her father got up to get her uncles. She was eager to meet her elder brother, and see what she could do to protect him too.

* * *

 

                Hermione was reading a book when there was a knock on the room’s door. She sat the book down and looked at Harry who had his wand drawn. She smiled softly at his paranoia as he nodded and she got up.

                “Who is  it?” She called, there was a sigh, from behind the door, that sounded slightly annoyed.

                “Professor Dumbledore sent me. My name is-“ A familiar voice called out. Hermione grinned.

                “Arabella.” Hermione answered for her, opening up the door and ushering her into the room. Harry had his glamour on already as the older woman looked at them confused, not recognizing them.

                “Mr. and Ms. Wranger. Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort you to the castle. I have a port key. She said slowly. She didn’t know them, but somehow they had known her. Were they someone that she knew disguised? If so then why were they disguised from her? She was a bit too curious about the two ‘young’ people who acted too old for her own good.Harry and Hermione nodded and started gathering their things. As they finished Arabella held out a rubber duck and both teens snorted in amusement as they touched it and she spoke the activation word.

                They landed just outside the gates of Hogwarts, just as two of the three recognized marauders arrived. Both Arabella and Hermione were shocked when Remus pushed past them and grabbed Harry as soon as he saw him. The Werewolf was growling at the two woman, holding the slight teen to his body as he backed away from them towards Sirius. Hermione watched the interaction, her eyes narrowed as Arabella started to panic, thinking something had gone wrong, and that she was about to be murdered by the resident werewolf for some wrong she had made.

                “Remus, it’s alright, no one wants to hurt him here, he’s safe.” Hermione started cajoling, proving that she was too familer with them. The werewolf paused for a second, tilting his head curiously before snarling at her.

                “No he’s not safe here. Why did you bring him here?” He hissed, before nuzzling Harry, and continuing to back away again. Hermione’s mind was racing. This Remus’ behavior didn’t compute with their previous world’s Remus and it was scaring her. He had her best friend, her brother and any moment he could hurt him.

                This man was wilder, freer and had a wild dedication burning in his eyes. This was the behavior of a dominate mate trying to protect his submissive from immediate danger. This was how their Remus should have acted many times in their world, instead of sleeping with Tonks and marrying her when they produced a child.

                Harry had gone slack in his arms and his head was resting on Remus’ chest. He was at ease with this situation. When Remus Finally made it back to Sirius, who had stayed in place, the Black heir stepped forward to hide them both. Harry wasn’t visible in between the two men’s positioning. Hermione’s eyes widened before narrowing on the two men. Something was too familiar with their behavior for them to be strangers.

                She moved forward, casting a silencing spell as she did. The behavior she was looking at was two dominates protecting their submissive. She could feel a headache coming on, and had a feeling that the situation wasn’t going to get any better as the two men that were familiar to her acted like their counterparts should have.

              The Sirius that she was looking at looked thin, and haunted. Not exactly the handsome, healthy man that she would have expected in a world where he hadn’t suffered like theirs did. He wasn’t as gaunt as their Sirius, but he looked like a man that had years to recover from the same conditions. And they had lost their Sirius five years ago in their world. She didn’t think that this  was a coincidence at all. She resisted the urge to curse, not wanting to panick the two men into accidently hurting her brother, she barely noticed Arabella leaving.

             “Is it him?” Sirius asked Remus, his voice worried and taunt with suspicion as she watched their surroundings. Remus nodded and Hermione’s eyes widened. He was their Sirius, and that was their Remus. Something was wrong here. They were both from their world, but she didn’t know how they had gotten here.

             “I know his scent by heart Sirius. It’s a glamour Langley taught him. What I want to know is how he’s here. It’s not safe for him, Voldemort’s alive.” Hermione’s eyes narrowed further, her anger building in her chest.

             “I brought him. He was letting them rule his life and they were making him marry Ginny for goddess sake. I couldn’t let him slowly die, so I found away to save him. He only had me, since the two of you went and died on him.” She hissed, coming closer to them. Her eyes were full of rage. How dare they? She stopped in front of them.

            “But you aren’t dead are you? I know that you didn’t use the spell I found to get us here, so it must have been the veil. How?” She hissed, angrily. Remus looked at her in shock, then glared, almost murderously.

             “We have a question too. How did were you able to beat the obedience compulsion that Albus had on everyone near him and him.” Sirius growled. “I had a hell of a time breaking the one on Rem when he arrived here.” He hissed, suspicion lining his voice. Hermione looked at him oddly, not knowing how to respond to that at all.

            “I… I noticed he was unhappy. I was his confident. I researched the nine months after he had done it and I found a way. Now explain what happened with you two. I want to know.” She demanded. Sirius looked at her closely, then nodded.

          “I woke up after I fell through the veil two years ago myself. Remus followed some time after that. I don’t understand the logistics, but I seem to have replaced their Sirius and no one ever noticed. It’s the same with Remus, except that I knew who he was.” He answered. She nodded and canceled the silencing charm that she had cast. Arabella had left sometime during their conversation, presumably to alert Dumbledore of Remus’ odd behavior and abduction of Harry. She looked at the two men and sighed. This was going to be fun to explain. She started thinking of a reason to tell the others, because their behavior wasn’t going to just disappear. They recognized him as a mate.

           “It’s good to see you alive. I didn’t expect it to be like this, but you two better know that if you don’t appreciate Harry, and what you are to him, then we won’t be here that long.” She murmured. Sirius looked shocked at her threat but Remus nodded understandingly, a look of respect in his eyes. Hermione almost smiled.

          “We didn’t expect to see you two either. Not after finding out your alternate died here, and he didn’t make it that night. I won’t even ask how you knew that we were mates to Harry, but we won’t take it for granted, you can count on it. We didn’t have a choice before, but now we do, and we won’t let it pass us by.” Remus replied, Sirius nodded frantically. Everything had settled down by the time Lily and James Potter came running up a few minutes later. Hermione was ready with her story and Harry looked like he was in heaven. Only Cedric being there would have made it better, that much she knew. She let the two men cuddle her brother as she turned.

          “What’s going on?” Lily demanded. Hermione took the chance to tell her side of the story, so the two men wouldn’t reveal their secret. If they hadn’t told James and Lily before this moment, then it was obvious that they didn’t want their friends to know that they weren’t the two men who they thought they were. She was willing to let them have this, because right now her brother was happier then he had been, and had two mates claiming him..

           “I believe I know the answer. Mr. Lupin here is similar in physiology to someone we once knew. When we portkeyed in I believe that he recognized Alex’s scent and became protective once he realized who he was. It’s perfectly normal, and I’m sure you will understand.” She explained softly. Remus nodded tightly at his friend’s looked, holding Harry to his body, while Sirius barely held onto an awestruck look at his Godson/Mate’s friend’s thinking. Lily sighed, partially in relief, partially in frustration that they had gotten so worried over nothing.

           “Very well, we should get to the castle, and Remus you scared Arabella half to death with your little display. She thought that you were kidnapping one of the children Albus had trusted her with, and that you were going to kill her and Michelle here.” She scolded. Remus nodded again and she looked at Hermione softly.

           “Michelle? We have to talk. When you get the chance of course. I have some questions for you.” She informed the younger girl. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but nodded. It looked like Harry’s parent’s were stepping up to the bat and she was going to get grilled on his life. Fun. She wondered how they would react to their two best friends being Harry’s two known dominates, not that she was going to let that little fact out. They moved towards the castle, but Sirius and Remus never moved from Harry’s side for a moment, keeping a protective stance.


	5. Meeting the Parents, Talks and Promises

                When they arrived at Dumbledore’s office Harry removed his glamour, after making sure the that the room and surrounding areas were safe. He ignored the gasps and growls emanating from his parents and mates as Fawkes flew over and cooed as he preened him. He could feel the familiar bond that he held with his Fawkes and sighed.

               When Dumbledore had died in his world, Fawkes had bonded with him, and he had been a living terror when he was around Hermione. He only hoped that the two could come to some sort of understanding. He wasn’t in the mood to play referee right now. Dumbledore, for his part, looked at him in shock and with an ever so slight impressed look of a man who didn’t expect something. Hermione rolled her eyes at the glare that the phoenix sent at her as it cuddled her friend protectively. She really wasn’t going to let Fawkes take over his care. She did the work.

                “I know, I know. I kidnapped your Harry and took him away and you’ve been worried sick haven’t you, you giant reality transcendent flaming bird.” She grunted out, sitting in a plush chair that she conjured. Everyone looked at her in shock. They would have never expected that the shy first year that most of them knew would have ever turned out like this. It just went to show how much the war changed the two children in front of them. She gave them an unimpressed look. She’d had much more impressive duels with him over Harry and they both knew it.

               “Blame that one right there. I tried being a nice, dependable, authority fearing, over all good little girl, but no he had to show me that it was okay to break the rules, some teachers can be possessed, other frauds, and still yet there were the death eaters in disguise that made listening to adults highly unadvisable. It was a good thing that he convinced Ron to go with him when he went after me in first year. I wouldn’t have had a chance against that troll.” She huffed. The adults around her looked sick at the mention of the last one and she winced as she paled.

               “Oh. I’m guessing that Ron insulted me about the wingardium leverosar pronunciation here too and I ran and hid in the bathroom, so I didn’t know about the troll. Hmm..It’s not really surprising, but not totally unexpected.” She murmured to herself. She looked up and at Harry, thankful for him.

              “Oh dear. Ron would have blamed himself. Is he alright, what happened wasn’t his fault. I over reacted in running away, I really did.” She blurted out suddenly, feeling horrible. Albus looked down before clearing his throat.

              “Mr. Weasly never really recovered from the trauma of that day Ms. Granger.” He said solemnly. “Many of the other students here blame him for the tragedy of that day.” Hermione sighed, shaking her head..

              “Harry…” She murmured suddenly. The teen sighed, knowing what she wanted him to do, and nodding through his familiar’s preening, understanding instinctively what she wanted. He couldn’t blame her for it though.

             “I know. We’ll work on that when we are approved for release into the general population. The tasks you set me woman, one might think I was a hero or something.” He grunted out. Hermione grinned widely.

            “You know you don’t mind them, and they are never impossible.” She replied sweetly. He rolled his eyes.

            “And you say that I have a hero complex. You give me over half the ideas for the stunts I pull. See second year.” He retorted playfully. Everyone watched their bantering, slightly amused by their interactions. Hermione huffed, playfully irritated. She knew full well that she had a good friend here. It was a good thing.

            “Really? You’ve done plenty enough without my help over the years. I don’t think you can really blame me for anything.” She shot back lamely. He looked at her and sighed. “Right case proven I guess. Even when it’s your own initiative I’m right there. I am an enabler.” She muttered. He snickered in amusement.

            “You make it sound like an addiction or something.” he muttered. She looked at him with a large amount of mock pity and he knew she was going to play this up. He sighed and waited for the ax to fal l.

            “You do. It’s called the ‘I need to save everyone and thing around me, or I’ll blame myself for everything that has ever gone wrong, because the people influencing my life in my developmental years programmed the correct response into me’ addiction. It is very dangerous for your health by the way.” She retorted, her voice full of sarcasm. Fawkes stopped preening Harry and chattered in agreement and Hermione laughed.

            “See even the flaming chicken agrees with me.” She teased. Fawkes glared at her again and went back to preening Harry. The teen in question sighed. He knew that would happen, and if Hermione didn’t stop pushing her luck then… things were going to get messy, very messy.

            “Hermione, you have to get over your feud with him. It’s not pretty when you two go at it. Some days I was surprised that the castle was left standing after one of your rows.” He muttered. She raised an eyebrow.

            “Why should I? He’s a jealous little moocher who can’t bear anyone he doesn’t think should be doing something doing something. I mean biting Crookshanks over grooming you. Lighting his tail of fire, again over grooming you. Biting me for ruffling your ever messy hair. Stealing my chocolate for taking you to a barbers and not to mention I never get to have my bacon because he’s decided that it is his, and therefore he should get it. I think not.” She ranted, her face turning red as she listed her complaints with Fawkes, blushing as Dumbledore laughed.

            “As amusing as this is, watching you two interact I mean, we need to speak.” He interrupted as Harry went to reply. He had a feeling that the playful banter wasn’t just that. It would probably continue for hours if left unchecked, and was used as a distraction. It was a useful tactic, as they hadn’t revealed anything useful information wise, but had efficiently distracted them from noticing. Both teens looked at each other than him and nodded.

            “I’m Hermione Jane Granger, age 15 currently. I’ve gained several titles and awards during the war in my universe, but none that I wish to repeat. I’ve known Harry here since 1st year when he saved me from death by a mountain troll that Quirill let into the castle after Ron Weasley insulted me and I ran off to hide. During the war I headed the research and development sector. Ron was head of strategy and Harry battles. Together Ron, Harry and I were named the Golden Trio during the years that we attended school and beyond. Quirill was possessed by Voldemort first year, we had a fraud named Gilderoy Lockheart teaching defenses in second- he stole the achievements of others by erasing their memories. Third year we had our only capable defense teacher- Professor Remus Lupin. Fourth year we had a Death Eater posing as Alastir ‘Mad Eye’ Moody, whom was locked in his own trunk, Voldemort made his big return by having the imposter kidnap Harry and using him in a ritual. Another student died, one Cedric Diggory. You can tell how the rest of our schooling went by that I believe. It wasn’t a good place to be. When we, or I should say Harry found out from Dumbledore about the prophecy just after Sirius Black was killed. I found out pretty quickly and we started preparing for war. Since no one was making sure that Harry had the knowledge he needed to fight the war that they were pushing him into and they expected him to save them all. Idiots the lot of them really.” She babbled, spilling out a lot of information at once and making them sort for any useful bits, another useful tactic. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the brief, only slightly informative history.

             There was no talk of preparations for the actual war. No real information at all really. These children were used to saying a lot to confuse or distract people while not really telling a thing. It was a smart tactic for dealing with unknowns while trying to appear trusting. These children were soilders, there was no mistake in that. Lily and James’ son gave him a calculating look that he was used to seeing from both adults. It was clear that this meeting wasn’t going to gain a lot of information, it was a feel for if they could trust them.

              “I see.” He murmured. Hermione nodded a smug look in her eyes. She didn’t trust him much and he cursed his self from their reality. It was hard to believe that this had once been the law abiding, rule worshipping girl who died in her first year at his school. He sighed, looking down to his hands. He had a lot of work to redeem himself.

              “Mini-Mad-Eye in the making.” Harry suddenly burst out, as the tension in the room thickened. Hermione glared at him, promising death with her eyes alone. In that motion the tension broke as they fell into an argument.

             “I am not! I gave them more information than you would have! Erg! You man! You were Mad Eyes favorite student, if anyone is a mini moody it would be you!” she grumbled. He shrugged, grinning mischievously.

           “Was not. I always stuck my wand in places that made him blow up. I mean remember the rant he gave me about my bum when I put it in my back pocket? He told me I was going to blow it off.” He replied, looking smug and incredibly like his father as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes, not looking impressed.

            “Please. That was your Weasly’s wizarding one. I gave you a demiguise holster in forth year and you know it. You just liked getting under his skin.” She said, sounding slightly annoyed. He grinned wider.

            “Blah, blah, blah, blah. He was fun to get riled up and you know it.” He replied with a smirk. She laughed.

            “He was. The rants were the best. They were hilarious and he didn’t realize that we did it on purpose!” She replied, leaning over and ruffling his hair. Fawkes squawked and snapped at her hand threateningly. She sighed, clearly annoyed now and Harry Tensed, knowing what was going to happen next. The people around her were in for a treat, because she didn’t take his temperamental familiars’ airs of importance without a fight and he knew it.

           “Stuff it turkey. My little brother. You may hold a familiar bond, but you act more like a mother hen than Hedwig does… and you’re a male!” She teased. The phoenix gave an almighty angry squawk, beofr launching off Harry. He made a quick line towards her face with his talons. Her eyes widened and she ducked away from him.

            “You homicidal rooster!” She screeched, scrambling over to Harry and hiding behind him as Fawkes made for another dive-bomb attack, intent of getting her face with his talons. Harry was laughing, because, really their interaction always cheered him up, and Hermione should know better than to start this with a magic resistant bird.

            “I told you not to mess with him. He’s a little bit territorial, but I think you’ve noticed that a time or two before haven’t you?” He asked, scolding the cowering girl as she ducked yet another attack from above. The other occupents of the room watching with a horrified fascination as a phoenix- the symbol of all things good attacked the young teen for no reason other than ruffling the male teens hair, it was inconceivable to see happen.

            “You… you are just a lovable ass Harry James Potter. People and animal’s can’t help but want to adopt you, protect you from the big bad world and nurture you back to health! Call him off, for the love of merlin call him off before I actually get hurt. I know this amuses you immensely, but come on.” She cried. Harry rolled his eyes at her, she had started this, and now he had to save her? He got the short end of the stick in this, he knew it.

            “Fawkes, enough of the scaring of Hermione. I think she’s learned her lesson for now.” He ordered dully. The phoenix stopped his attack and flew back to him, landing on his shoulder and looking at her smugly.

            “Was Fawkes just playing?” the young girl in the room asked, awe in her face as she looked at the normally stoic bird on her brother’s shoulder. Lily looked at her son closely as he snickered, obviously amused.

            “I don’t know Grace. Was he just playing with Hermione Harry?” She asked seriously, worried at the seemingly violent attack they had witnessed. Harry nodded, laughing a little as he raised a hand, petting Fawkes.

           “He was just playing with her. He could get a little rough with ‘Mione, but he never hurts her. She’s too fast for that.” He assured both women with a grin. The girl, Grace looked amazed and slightly confused.

          “He plays with people? Since when?” She asked, still dumbstruck. Hermione grunted, not amused.

          “Since he bonded with Harry over there. The kid’s a walking poster boy for love me. I need care and attention. Every familer he gets has a complex.” She replied, looking over her, taking note of similarities.

          “Red hair, Blue eyes, must be recessive genes there. You’re Lily and James’s daughter aren’t you?” She asked after a moment. Grace nodded and Harry looked at his baby sister. He was going to have to hurt some men someday over her. He knew it because she was beautiful. That is if they stayed here. He hoped that they were able to because he had Sirius and Remus who were theirs, and his parents and now little sister. Grace looked right back.

         “So you’re my older brother? Cool I always wanted to meet you. And if you can get Fawkes to play pranks then I have to learn your tricks.” She greeted with a playful grin. Harry raised an eyebrow at her commentary and Fawkes huffed, annoyed. Hermione looked over at the phoenix and gave a nervous laugh at his noise.

           “Um, Grace darling. Don’t get on the flaming bird’s bad side by insinuating that he’d lower himself to menial pranks. That and his extreme territorial side got me where I stand.” She warned the younger girl. Grace made an adorable eeping sound and hid behind her mother, because even the phoenix wouldn’t mess with her right?

          “Sorry Mr. Fawkes Sir.” She murmured. Harry chuckled, amused by his sisters interaction.

          “Fawkes, Hermione behave. No scaring the little sister’s. We need to be nice to her, so if she needs help she’ll come to me.” He scolded playfully. Lily and James seemed to relax at his words. It was if the verbal acceptance of his sister assured both of the parents that he was going to stay. Lily looked over at him.

           “Your friend sent Albus a small… history. I’m sorry that you had to deal with Petunia. It wasn’t supposed to be like that here and I am sure that anywhere that I wouldn’t want to condemn my child to that woman. I wouldn’t condemn any child to her so called care.” She murmured, uncharacteristically nervous as she looked him in his eyes. Harry looked over to her and smiled softly. Her breath hitched as she took in the eyes he had gotten from her.

             “I will admit that living with Petunia wasn’t… nice, but in the end it was a ploy to control me and I know it. I was put there to be molded into a weapon and that’s just how it was.” He replied steadily. Hermione growled.

             “And I know that Petunia Dursley wasn’t even related to you, at least not in our old world. You were adopted and quite frankly if this world takes a turn to being like that one… I just took Harry from that and I know the spell by heart.” She growled. “And I am not afraid to kidnap him again to keep him safe. We’ll help with the Voldemort situation, but I won’t stand by and see him like he was. I won’t see him killing himself for other people’s expectations.” Remus growled lowly enough for her to hear, a warning to her that she wouldn’t take Harry from him again, and she ignored it. Lily looked torn between looking at her in admiration and yelling at her that she wouldn’t take her son away from her again. Miraculously she held her tongue. James sighed in annoyance at the argument.

             “I understand, but please don’t start the base pattern fight with my wife again. She already tore into Albus already about it, and quite frankly my head still hurts from defusing that one.” He muttered. Hermione looked at Lily, slightly impressed with her actions. They shared a look of two bookworms plotting. Harry sighed softly.

              “Only one hour, maybe two of knowledge of Harry’s existence and you’re trying to plan contingencies and head off potential problems. I’m impressed, I’m very impressed.” She complemented. Lily blushed slightly.

             "I know the theory of reality travel; I do, but not everything. I wanted to let people know that whatever the world you two came from was like that it would not be repeated if I had anything to do about it, because I am not losing my son again.” She tried explaining. Hermione nodded, looking at her with understanding.

              “We’ll talk sometime to compare the personalities and compile potential turning points and personality changes that could have resulted from them.” She assured the other woman. Harry grinned widely.

              “Research girl and research girl original. This should be fun.” He muttered. Both females in question looked at him with a glare and he gulped, not liking the look he was getting. His danger alarm was blaring.

              “Not that there is anything wrong with that.” He assured them. “Research girl saved my life more then I can count in the war. I love Research girl.” Hermione rolled his eyes on the backtracking, it was so like him.

              “When you’d listen to me of course. Stubborn ass..” She replied. Lily cleared her throat timidly.

              “I would like to speak with the both of you before we make the decision. James and I would love it if you two would agree. We’d like to adopt you Hermione, if contacting your parents is unsuccessful, or I you didn’t wish to get them involved in this. But we’d like you both to come home and live with us.” She offered, stuttering slightly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the offer. With the world like it was it wasn’t a smart idea to do that.

              “I can’t say that I expected this, I hadn’t really thought of what would happen to me here, but I don’t think that my version of parents here would really understand how their daughter, who had been dead four years, is back and alive.” She murmured her mind turning. Lily sighed, smiling wryly at the teen.

              “Jane and Alec didn’t take your death well, but they do keep in contact with the wizarding world when they can. Personally I think it’s to be closer to you.” She admitted. Hermione sighed, not liking the fact that her parents were exposed to what already seemed like a toxic world. They put themselves in danger by staying in contact.

             “Still. How are you going to claim Harry?” she asked suddenly, changing the topic. “It’s not like it would be smart to broadcast the spell and our arrival. I mean technically we should keep this quiet, the best thing would be to, considering if we keep this to ourselves then Harry would be in the best position to use people not knowing about him to his advantage.” She added, trying to be. the voice of reason. James and Lily looked pained  at her words, and she could see the denial in their eyes. They wanted to claim their son. She had to stop a smile at that

            “We don’t know that yet, but we want you both to come home with us.” Lily replied. Hermione nodded.

            “I understand that, but I am trying to figure out how to keep him safest for longest. From what our short recon revealed this world is in trouble.” She replied, then thought for a moment. “You can take us in as foster kids or something the like.  Harry can wear his glamour while in public.” She replied, compromising. Lily smiled.

          “That can work, however we will need to inform Gringots so Harry can be named our heir once more.” She replied. Hermione frowned a little bit and Harry stood up, taking charge because his parents were not listening.

           “That won’t be necessary at the moment, and you two are not going to die anytime soon- I’ll make sure of it.” He said firmly. “I have my inheritances from my world.” He added. James looked ready to protest, wanting to make sure that he had his son reinstated as his heir and for everyone to know but Lily sighed and silenced him.

            “Alright, but if it looks like we are in any more danger or when you defeat Voldemort we will do it Harry.” She murmured, promise in her voice. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes in a quick motion. Having parents was going to be a pain in his ass and he knew it. Remus rumbled comfortingly and he cuddled into the other man. He didn’t miss the look his mother sent at his mate. There was shock and realization in her eyes and in that moment he knew she knew. Well that she knew what Remus and probably Sirius were to him, considering the actions they had taken when Remus had ‘recognized’ his scent. He saw a small smile flit over her lips and relaxed internally. She’d be on his side when she saw fit to reveal what she knew to her husband. It didn’t look like she was going to blurt it out here though, if the side look she sent to Dumbledore was anything to go by she didn’t trust him with his safety.

            “James I think we should take this home. Sirius, Remus you are more than welcome to come home with us. We’ll take care of getting these two seen by healers privately. Albus, we’ll have the names they are going by to you by the end of this week. You’re going to have to deal with not knowing a lot for the moment, because considering what they have been through their health and wellness comes before any plans you may think need to be made.” Lily murmered. Albus sighed, not protesting her actions. He did not want to risk acting like the man that these children seemed to trust about as much as Voldemort. Whatever the other version of him had gotten into he was not like that man. These children needed stability and protection, not manipulations. He knew that the Potter child was important to the ongoing conflict, but he wouldn’t put him in harms way just to see it finished. Means did not justify the end when children were involved. He stood, motioning to his fireplace and Lily sent him a small smile.

             “You may all use my floo to get home. Hermione, Harry I want you to settle in and get comfortable with your surroundings before you even think about trying to help in this conflict. Your safety and health is far more important than whatever you may be able to contribute to out cause, and I want you to understand that. From your demeanor the Albus Dumbledore you knew did not understand that, and was not a good man. For that I apologise, and will strive to earn your trust all the more.” He intoned. He flinched inwardly at the disbelieving looks the two teens sent him. Never in his life had a child looked at him with distrust, and it hurt to see happen, even if he hadn’t been the cause of their feelings. Hermione gave him a small smile and nod, but Harry looked away when their eyes connected. He backed away from the child, horror filling his mind at what that action meant. The other him had used legitamancy on this child enough for him to fear their eyes connecting and the possibility of it happening.

             “Dear Merlin, I am so sorry my child, that another me has such disregard for another person as to make you fear our eyes connecting. I vow on my magic that I will never use legitamancy on you or Hermione unless I have direct permission or it is a dire emergency.” He whispered. The snap of a vow taking place was felt and Lily looked at him horrified as Hermione smiled a little. He saw a little bloom of respect in her eyes and hoped that he had done the right thing. Harry snorted, looking up and letting their eyes connect. Albus didn’t like the look in those emerald eyes though, he hadn’t changed anything with the teens feelings about him. There were hard as he looked him over.

            “We shall  have to see what exactly you qualify as a dire emergency Professor Dumbledore now won’t we?” Albus swallowed down the bile that was crawling up his throat at that. He would have to find out the extent of his other self’s corruption before he could hope to change the teen’s opinion if him. Unfortunately the Dumbledore that Mr. Potter was most familiar with was not a good man apparently. He had hoped this was not the case, but alas somehow he had become as corrupt as the men he fought against in the world the children had hailed from.

             “I suppose we shall Harry. I only hope that I do not fail you in that regard.” He murmured. Lily motioned her family to the floo. She didn’t like the facet of her mentor that the children had revealed, however accidently. She really needed to confer with Hermione and see just how bad Albus Dumbledore had been in their reality. Just because he was a kind, slightly manipulative man here didn’t mean that they hadn’t missed something and that there wasn’t a darker side to him. She didn’t like thinking that he could be an enemy, but she had to protect the children under her protection. James gathered Grace and she watched as Sirius and Remus let Harry stand. A part of her didn’t like what she thought was going on there. She didn’t want to get her son back only to have to share him with his mates, but  she wouldn’t get in their way either. Hermione kept shooting them small smiles, and she looked content in what was happening, and she knew that meant her son was happy considering what Hermione had saved him from. She wouldn’t stop her son’s happiness, but again she needed to talk to Hermione. The girl was obviously aware of what was happening, and if there was anymore surprises in her baby boys future here she wanted to know.

             Hermione gave a small bow of respect to the headmaster, because he had made a huge step in her eyes by making that vow, and then watched as James Potter threw a handful of floo into the fireplace. He looked at everyone before shouting the address. Grace followed him, and then Hermione. Lily watched as Remus and Sirius escorted Harry through before stopping and looking at Albus. He was looking out the window, his face tight with worry.

             “Keep my child in mind before you think to try and manipulate any situation Albus. If he’s hurt in anyway, I won’t be kind nor gentle in my response to it. Harry’s alive now, and by Merlin I will keep him that way.” She warned before going through the fire herself. On the other side she received quite the shock. Her husband was holding Remus to the wall, and Sirius was down on the ground, apparently knocked out. Hermione had Harry behind her and was glaring at James, and Grace just looked confused. She sighed quietly. James had probably figured out that his two best friend’s were his son’s mates and over reacted, like usual.


	6. Reactions and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay, but here is an update my lovelies!

              James Potter was not a happy man. Mind you he had been, his son was alive so why wouldn’t he be? It wasn’t until Remus and Sirius had come through with said son that he’d become unhappy. The gesture when Harry stumbled through the fireplace had been innocent enough, considering Sirius was Harry’s godfather, so he hadn’t minded him steadying the too small teen when he’d almost ended up on the ground. It was the kiss brushed against his son’s lips that had made him see red. Before he’d had a chance to think he had stunned Sirius, and then had been faced with an attacking Remus, who snarled at him to get away from his mates. Again he saw red, and barely heard Hermione pull a protesting Harry away from Sirius’ downed body. He heard the fireplace go off as someone else stepped through and then heard his wife’s soft, annoyed sigh. He knew he had to explain why they had to make sure that Sirius and Remus didn’t get near their son again, and quick before she brushed off his fears.

             “The mutt kissed Harry and this one said he was their mate. I want them out of our house Lily, and I want them away from our son.” He growled. He heard Harry protest weakly, but he didn’t dare look back at him. Lily grabbed his ear and pulled him away and he cried out at the pain he felt. This wasn’t how he expected that she’d react. Remus snarled at him, not moving from his spot, and Lily snorted again, twisting James’ ear.

             “Remmy go comfort Harry, from Hermione’s frantic whispering James’ has scared him with his dramatics.” She ordered. James went to protest as Remus bolted towards the teens, but his wife gripped his ear harder. “And you, how dare you even think of attacking your friend’s in front of our tramatized son? God James you are so dense sometimes. I theorized that they were mates before we left the Headmaster’s office. Remus was displaying the signs of a dominate that was protecting his submissive who was in danger. And this world? It’s a whole lot of danger to him at the moment so I won’t blame either of the two for being protective. If there was something wrong with their actions I have no doubt Hermione wouldn’t have taken them out herself.” She hissed, like an angry lioness. James shuddered as Remus growled at him. Okay so he hadn’t thought before he had attacked.

              “But he’s our son! Our child. They shouldn’t have urges like that in relation to one of our children Lily.” He protested weakly. She snorted, and forced him to look at his son and Remus. Remus was holding him protectively, whispering comforts into his ear and Hermione was reviving Sirius. He closed his eyes. He had made Harry panick. Harry, who was experiencing being thrust into a new world, back into danger, and the instinctive pull of a submissive mate faced with two dominates. He should have thought before he attacked in the very least to spare his son the feelings he was facing now. He never wanted his children to be afraid of him. Lily twisted his ear again.

              “Look James. Look at what you did. Now go to our room and think. If I’m going to have to treat you like one of our children who’s done something wrong then so be it. You are not going to hurt or alarm our son again. He has two mates, we have to share him with them, and it’s just that simple. It means that they have more reason to keep him safe then even us in some ways. As the submissive partner the likely hood of him seeing battle is very low.” She ordered. He looked at her like she was crazy. She was going to send him to his room? He looked over to his son again, and saw that Sirius was up now, and comforting him. His best friend shot him a scathing look and he nodded to his wife. He needed to let everyone cool down before he attempted to fix this, that much was clear.

              “I’ll be back in a half hour.” He told her stiffly, leaving the house instead of slinking to his room like a sullen ten year old who hadn’t gotten his way. Just because he knew he couldn’t interfere didn’t mean he was happy about his two oldest best friends apparently being his son’s mates. Lily looked at the dogpile- her son in the middle and sighed, coming closer. Her two friend’s stiffened at her presence but Hermione grinned at her.

              “I had heard James Potter was impulsive, but attacking to dominates who had just found their  submissive? That was not his smartest idea.” She drawled. Lily snorted, grinning at her slightly.

              “I will be the first to say my husband isn’t the brightest crayon in the box Hermione. Is Harry alright? I can only imagine what my husband’s idiocy put him through.” She asked. Hermione looked down, to the too small frame in her arms and frowned slightly, looking worried. Harry hadn’t spoke since James attacked Sirius.

              “No he’s not right now, but he will be. We knew of his mates in our world, but they all died before claiming him.” She replied. Lily stiffened, her mind racing. Her son had lived through all of his mates dying? The situation was more dire than she had thought. Neither of the two men were going to be leaving his side for a long time if she had her say. Coming to a world where his previously dead mates were alive would seriously mess with his equilibrium. His interaction with Hermione in Dumbledore’s office surprised her even more. Being able to push the urges to isolate himself with his living mates was impressive, but it also sparked a suspicion.

              “Does he have anymore mates?” She asked suddenly, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hermione bit her lip.

              “One. Cedric Diggory. Harry watched him die when he was illegally entered in the Triwizard tournament and Voldemort turned the cup into a portkey. They took it together, and Voldemort told Pettigrew to kill the spare. After Cedric was killed he used Harry to make himself a new body in a dark ritual. This was before we knew of his mates though.” She replied, her voice quiet. Lily took a deep breath, ignoring her friend’s stiffening at the knowledge their little mate had another mate- or that’s what she assumed. She moved to the fireplace.

              “I’ll get Diggory over here immediately, and arrange for him to stay the summer.” She assured the worried looking girl, who beamed. She wasn’t going to let her child suffer without his mates, n matter if she just got him back or not. James wouldn’t be happy with practically marrying Harry off so soon, but with Harry having already survived the bonds being snapped, having his mates alive, but apart from him would only hurt the teen.

              “Thank you.” She heard Hermione murmur as she went through the fireplace, calling the Diggory’s floo out. She smiled softly, because Hermione did care for her son and she was thankful for that.

* * *

 

               Sirius cursed as Lily went, looking at his godson, and then Hermione. Ha had no idea that Cedric Diggory had been Harry’s mate. And with how Diggory died? Harry had seen him hit with the killing curse. The curse itself was just known for killing it’s victims, but any other effect s were unknown. Lily and James certinatly didn’t remember their world. So Diggory wasn’t going to be the same person that Harry had lost. With Remus and him it was a different story, but he didn’t know how the teen would react to Diggory not knowing him. Harry was still silent, shaking from seeing his father attack them after Sirius had stupidly kissed the slim teen after catching him. He hadn’t been able to resist. Hermione smiled at him tightly, her eyes flashing.

             “We may have Lily on our side, but you must try to avoid upsetting James. Harry can’t handle this on top of everything right now. Our world was killing him and almost a day here isn’t just going to make everything better.” She scolded, before kissing the top of her friend’s head.

            “Now I know Diggory won’t be the same person like the two of you, but Lily’s reaction? Harry wasn’t supposed to survive his mate’s death, not when he had been exposed to them. Right now his magic is reconnecting- reaching out for those broken bonds. To heal he needs to be around all of you, and she knows that.  James won’t be comfortable with the two of you kissing him openly in front of him, not for a while, and to avoid any scenes I’m asking you to tone it down around him. He’ll be more accepting of Diggory- I hope- because of the smaller age difference.” She  added.  Remus snarled quietly at the sound of James’ name. He and his wolf both agreed that their youngest mate’s state was not acceptable. Hermione shot him a glare and he glared right back.    

             “My mate is traumatized because he thinks before he acts. I am not happy and I have the right to feel that way Ms. Granger.” He rumbled in reminder. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

              “I’m not saying you don’t. I’m saying that for Harry’s sake please don’t cause more problems than we can avoid.” She said bluntly, before nodding to herself. “One of you needs to go to the kitchens and get food. I’m trying to keep him on a normal scedual eating wise. If we don’t he’s never going to gain weight like he should.” She ordered. Sirius nodded, untangling himself gently.

              “I’ll go.” He volunteered softly. He hadn’t spoken since he’d been woken up, but his eyes were blazing.

* * *

 

              As Lily arrived at the Diggory household she was greeted by a rather tired looking woman that she recognized as Amos’ wife. When the other woman recognized who she was something akin to guilt and anger passed over her face, confusing Lily. A polite smile was pasted over the look almost immediately though.

             “Madam Potter. How can I help you?” She asked, her voice brittle. Lily sighed.

             “I was hoping to speak to your son Cedric.” She replied. The look came back along with something akin to grief. Lily was starting to get concerned about her son’s last mate. Had something happened to Cedric?

             “I’m afraid Cedric isn’t up to seeing people. He came into a creature inheritance early at the end of the last school year, and he hasn’t gotten over the results yet.” Cedric’s mother spoke, her voice sharp. Lily resisted the urge to close her eyes. She hadn’t thought about Cedric’s age. Remus and Sirius had each other as mates to even out the balance of Harry having been dead. Cedric had no one. The look his mother was giving him even made sense.

             “Did something happen to his mate?”She asked, as if she didn’t already know. Pity passed over the other woman’s face as she froze, before she took a breath. Her eyes were softer though, as if she took comfort in what she was going to say. Lily knew under normal circumstances finding out that this teen was supposed to be her dead’s son’s mate would crush her so she prepared herself to act. If only to keep Harry safe for  that much longer by keeping his return secret like he had asked them too. She could see the advantage in Hermione’s plan.

            “His mate is dead. It was supposed to be your son.” She spoke bitterly. Lily drew on the emotions she had experienced before when Harry was mentioned and covered her mouth. Under normal circumstances Cedric was on a slow road to insanity with Harry being dead. She gathered herself from the well of emotions she had forced.

            “Is he okay?” She whispered. Cedric’s mother shook her head.

             “When he came into his inheritance he was delirious, we had to remove him from school early. He kept insisting he had to go save Harry. That some cup had been a portkey. I never got the full story from him. We’ve had to keep him sedated. I’m sorry for telling you this, but I’m watching my child, my child who had such a bright future ahead of him, go insane because the creature inheritance he got from my side of the family had him mated to your little boy who died when he was a baby.” She muttered. Lily’s heart stopped, but not because of her words. She remembered Hermione’s explanation of how Harry had watched the older teen die. She swallowed.

              “I still have some of Harry’s things, from when he was a baby. Maybe if I take him home with me and let him have those things it will help for a little while?” She spoke, the words falling out of her mouth before she had time to think. Something was going on here- with Diggory, and it wasn’t just his inheritance. Cedric’s mother inhaled shakily, her too thin frame shaking.

              “Amos would say no to him leaving the house, but. If you will take him, even for a few hours I would appreciate it. No one knows, and when he’s not sedated he accuses us of letting Harry die. I’ll give you his potions. Amos works all the time to avoid seeing him waste away, but I haven’t had that luxery.” She whispered. Lily hoped that Cedric would be normal after seeing her son, even if it was just for his mother’s sake.

             “If we can we’ll even keep him overnight.” She promised. Cedric’s mother lead her to her son’s room. Lily bit her lip at how still the Quidditch star was, sitting in a chair looking out the window. Whatever was going on in the boy’s mind wasn’t apparent to the outside world. As his mother packed a bag for her to take she knelt down. She’d have to purge the potions from his system before she showed him to Harry, and maybe even listen to his rants to see if her little insane notion was correct. She only hoped his sanity was intact. She took the bag that was held out to her, and led the compliant teen to the fireplace.


	7. Unexpected Twists

              Lily flooed straight to her potions lab. Cedric not making a move to resist her as she brought him along with her through the fire. She checked in with a house-elf, and was happy to hear that the children were eating currently. Then she looked at Cedric. The teen was thin and haggard. She set him in a chair before grabbing a potion that would neutralize whatever was in his system and tipping his head back. He swallowed the potion without coaxing and she watched as his eyes cleared. When he saw her he froze.

              “You’re dead. You were killed when Harry was a baby. This is a trick… or Merlin! Am I dead? I’m dead right and I’m in hell. Harry’s not here, so I must be in hell.” The teen muttered. Standing up from the chair she’d placed him in abruptly and pacing. Lily watched him before making up her mind. She’d test her theory.

               “You died. You were killed in front of him, after a voice said to kill the spare.” She whispered, her voice calm and soothing even with the news she was delivering. He froze and collapsed on himself as soon as her voice died down. Her mind raced. Perhaps the creature inheritance that he had interacted with the killing curse, sending him into another dimension? There was too many variables. If that was true then why hadn’t there been a documented case before? And why send Cedric to a dimension where his mate was dead? It was counter productive. Suddenly his head snapped up and he gave her a hard look, his blue eyes disbelieving and angry all at the same time.

              “If you were telling the truth you wouldn’t know that. You wouldn’t know of my Harry. Stop your damned lies and tell me the truth. He’s dead right? Your master killed him and now your torturing me.” He spat out. Lily sighed. The world the three young people had come from had really done a number on them. First there was her son, who had somehow survived his mate’s death’s after being exposed to them and had been manipulated by the man she considered her mentor. And then there was Hermione, who was nothing like the shy girl she had known briefly, she was hard and paranoid, and she had given up her life to save Harry. And now there was Cedric. The bitterness in his voice left her imagination running rampant on what might have happened to her child over there.

             “Hermione Granger.” She offered neutrally, wanting to see the teen’s reaction to her name. Cedric stiffened, his eyed hardening more as he glared at her. His hand went to where she assumed his holster was normally- but she had his wand with his clothing. Panic entered the teen’s eyes when he found nothing. He didn’t back down though as his hand clenched in a fist. He looked like he was going to take her on physically.

             “Don’t you dare touch her. She ‘s a good Gryffindor, she never stopped being his friend.” Cedric spat. She allowed a little smile to flicker over her face. So Hermione had always been a good friend to Harry. It was comforting considering what she had done for him and the life she suspected her son had lived.

            “And she never will. She took him from the world that you know, the world that was slowly killing him. That’s how I know about him. Your mother mentioned that you had a creature inheritance. Listen to it. Does it tell you that Harry’s dead?” She prodded. Cedric’s face didn’t soften, and he didn’t respond. She didn’t expect him to considering the situation. He thought he was protecting Harry so even if he could feel her son was alive he wouldn’t say a thing. She respected that about him, although explaining this fucked up situation to James was going to be hard. Her husband was in protection mode too, and that included against his mates. He snorted.

             “You’re not going to trick me Death Eater.” He rumbled. She sighed. She’s have to bring in someone he knew, and it wasn’t going to be her son. Not yet. Untill he was convinced that she was telling the truth he wasn’t going to belive anyone, and she wasn’t going to expose her child to that.  Hermione was the logical choice, but even she might not be able to convince him that this was real. She’s have to chance it. She called one of her houseelves and whispered her request in it’s ear, Cedric glaring at her distrustfully the whole time. After a few seconds the elf returned with a Hermione that looked exasperated. The look dissipeared when she saw Lily and Cedric though, replaced with one of suspicion and apprehension. She obviously knew something was going on here.

         “Erm Mrs. Potter. Why is Cedric glaring at you?” The teen asked. As she spoke Cedric’s eyes landed on her and softened just for a second. Lily cleared her throat, drawing both of their attention to her.

           “We’ve run into a complication Hermione. I went to pick up Cedric to bring him over and found that he’d gone through an inheritance just as the school year ended and was catatonic. The potions they had running through his systems didn’t help that, but I neutralized them when I got him here. He think’s I’m a Death eater, and that Harry’s dead. The last thing he remembers in the graveyard.” She informed the tenacious young woman who had brought her son home to her. Hermione’s eyes widened as her head swung back to the teen. She looked him over before shaking her head, a smile flittling over her lips. She looked amused by something.

           “I guess even kidnapping Harry after he defeated Voldemort and taking him to another reality doesn’t change the fact that his luck is incredible. So I’m assuming you think that this is all some horrible trick, and since your alive and breathing Harry’s not? Right. First we have to confirm who we are. Harry told you about the dragon because Hagrid told him and the other champions already knew about it. You two first kissed at the world cup, you thought that Harry would punch you because he froze and looked like he was going to faint when you did it. The first time I saw you two kiss was after the first task, when you got burned by the dragon, and it looked like Harry’s was going to kill him. I did punch you, and I din’t stop until Harry petrified me. You healed yourself as Harry went off on me for attacking you. The first time you two had sex was in the prefects bathroom, where you showed him how to open up the egg. I saw him wince when he sat down and went after you again, recruiting the Weasley twins this time. Harry yelled at me again- as he was cleaning you up from our assault. Cho Chang caught on and decided she was going to play your cover girlfriend because she was convinced you’d be killed for dating him, and she was chosen as the person you would miss the most for the second task. I assume Dumbledore wanted Harry and Ron to become friends again because even though they were not on very good terms he was chosen for him. Then there was the final task. You wanted Harry to take the cup because you wanted his talents to be recognized for more than surviving his parent’s deaths. Harry convinced you to take it with him and has never forgiven himself for your death.” She spoke quickly and concisely. As she did Lily watched the emotions play over the teen’s face, as she took mental notes at what was being revealed. Five minutes of Hermione trying to convince Diggory that they were telling the truth had revealed more what the couple of hours in Dumbledore’s office. Cedric slumped as the last words fell out of her mouth, his hand going up to cradle his head as he processed what he heard.

         “I died on him. That means we weren’t able to get him out of the Dursley’s right? And that he spent this much of the summer blaming himself all alone with them?” He asked, not looking up. She snorted.

         “Dumbledore would have found a way to stop our plan. And though I may look like it’s only been a few months since you were killed, and Harry had to fight Voldemort after he’d been given his body back and get your body home it’s been longer. The spell I used to transfer realities took years off of us- in the form of the magic we had used during that time instead of one large mass of magic that would have killed us. He was six months shy of turning 18 before this Cedric. He had given up on living his own life, and was letting them control him because every single one of his three mates had died on him. They were marrying him off to Ginny Weasley and expected him to be their perfect symbol of light. I couldn’t let him slowly die so I took action.” She replied, her voice bitter. Cedric’s head shot up, his eyes wide and fearful. Then his lips tightened in anger, Hermione’s twitched.

         “What?” The teen hissed. “He lost all of his mates and survived it? How the hell did he manage that?” He asked, his voice thick with emotion. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Lily watched, wondering how she was going to explain it when she was wondering the same thing. As much as it hurt to think, her son should have died when the last of his mates had. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but it was true.

         “Dumbledore doing, we presume. The old fucker had placed so many blocks on him it wasn’t funny, and one of those blocks prevented him from properly bonding with his mates as he was exposed to them. He expected Harry to die defeating Voldemort, and didn’t want to lose any of his pawns when their submissive passed. It turns out he didn’t have to worry, even though Harry was technically dead for twenty minutes during the final battle. He got hit with the killing curse again. He came back though, against all odds and he struck the final blow. Dumbles wasn’t too happy about that, but I figured by forcing the marriage he assumed the blocks would erode and Harry would slowly die from betraying his mates, and the fact said mate’s were dead.” She replied, her voice serious. It took everything in Lily not to react at this new, unsettling turn that things had taken. She had expected things with her mentor to have been bad over there based on their reactions. But to hear  what the man had actually done. She didn’t want him near any of these children. Not until she could be sure that there was no trace of the evil they had experienced in him. Cedric didn’t censor himself though. He stood up and stormed to the wall, punching it with all of his might.

         Lily heard a sickening crack, one that old her the teen had broken something in his hand. Again she resisted the urge to move to help him. It was like the two teens had forgotten she was there as they spoke, and she was getting more and more information by not reminding them that she was around. Cedric didn’t seem to notice the pain as he paced, and she knew that the boy loved her son right then and there. This could be good, her son having a dominate that knew of his life over there, and knew how to handle anything that might pop up. While she knew that Sirius and Remus would protect Harry this was different. To her friend’s their mate had passed when he was an infant. Cedric had known him, had been with him before. Hermione watched him pace too, her eyes sad.

       “I want to see him right now.” Cedric finally demanded, his voice tight with anger and pain. Hermione shook her head negative, denying his request.

        “Not until you calm yourself down and we finish talking. The fact that you are you? This isn’t going to be easy for him to swallow.” She responded, her voice far more calm than Lily thought it should be. Cedric grunted, glaring at her like he felt like taking his anger out on the slim figure. Lily was ready to step in if it went that direction. He looked away from the teen suddenly and sighed, sounding tired.

        “I should have grabbed him and left the school as soon as his name popped out of that damned cup like I wanted to. Consequences be damned.” He hissed to himself. Hermione sighed and shook her head again. Lily wondered how she kept so calm explaining this all, but then reminded herself that she was experianced in protecting her son. She had experianced this first hand and while there might be anger still there she had dealt with it.

        “It wouldn’t have helped. Dumbledore and Voldemort would have never let them escape their twisted little game and you know it. All that would have happened is you getting a long stay in Azkaban.” She pointed out. He glared at her again, his eyes sparking with rage. Lily tensed, almost sure that the teen was going to hit Hermione.

       “At least I would have been alive. Black would have gotten me out, after Harry told him if only to kill me.” He spat. “Then I could have been there for him and he wouldn’t have gone through this without me.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose, seemingly unaware that the larger teen could be a danger to her.

       “Sirius died the next year. Harry was tricked into going to the department of Mysteries and he watched Sirius die too.” She replied, her voice blank. Lily closed her eyes, her son had seen two mate’s die than. Even with Dumbledore blocking his instincts it was amazing that he had survived the loss. Cedric whined this time.

       “Who else did he lose?” Cedric whispered, sounding a little broken. Hermione sighed.

        “Remus died three months before he defeated Voldemort, along with his wife Tonks. Fred died a month after him. Dobby died protecting him, and the children in the castle, and Hedwig was killed during his evacuation from Number Four Privet Drive when Voldemort began stepping up his attacks.” She replied. Lily was stuck on the fact that Remus had married Sirius’ cousin. It had to have been a charm that made the Werewolf do it, but it meant her son had seen his last living mate married to another before losing him to death. Her heart wept for him, and Cedric punched the wall again, keening as he did so. She heard something hit the floor and opened her eyes to see the teen had collapsed. Hermione made no move to comfort him, and Lily assumed he was aware of how volatile the teen was, with finding about his mate’s life and what had happened after he passed away.

          “Fuck. That’s all you can say to that. Everyone except you was systematically removed from his life, and before you mention Ronald I don’t count him as any type of support to Harry. Not after what he did when he was forced into the tournament.” Cedric muttered from the ground. “Even his damned owl, and that crazy little houseelf who threatened to castrate me were taken from him.” Hermione hummed, sighing.

          “I have to agree with you about Ron. There’s a reason why I didn’t bring him along for the ride when I kidnapped Harry. He was part of the damned problem, and I wanted Harry to actually live without any of the expectations Ron held.” She agreed, her vouce still neutral. Cedric sighed again, looking defeated.

         “Who were his other mates?” He asked, his voice sounding so damned tired. Hermione ran a hand through her hair, examining the teen on the ground like she was trying to decide what to tell him. Lily assumed she was, considering that the other two men were with her son at that moment, and the last thing Cedric remembered was them being nothing more than adult figures in the young teens life. Cedric’s eyes locked on to her and he raised an eyebrow. She shook her head, slightly and gave a wane smile that made the teen tense.

        “Remus and Sirius.” She whispered, her words only slightly hesitant, Cedric groaned and shook his head.

         “It figures that it would be them. When you said he had multiple mates I assumed it was someone older, based on the dynamics of creature matings and the hierarchy of dominance. Lupin’s a werewolf, dominate if his behavior your third year is anything to go about. And it had to be one hell of a spell on him to make him marry a female when his submissive was right there. And Black? I had a feeling considering he escaped Azkaban because of Harry. You can’t tell me he hadn’t had the chance to do it before, but he saw that Harry was in danger and came to him. And don’t look so shocked I know that he was innocent. Harry told me everything.” He replied gruffly, before looking down at his hands. They were bleeding, and his right one was obviously broken. Hermione snorted.

        “Of course he told you everything.” She murmered, shaking her head. “He may have been this skinny little 14 year old, but he loved you with everything he had. And in the end you were the first one to give him a taste of safety, or being normal and I can never thank you enough for it. You put the notion in his head that he was worth something, even if he didn’t want to be after getting you killed- his words not mine.” She added with a shake of her head. Lily made a note to make her son talk to her. She couldn’t very well send him to a mind healer right now, but she could help. And it sounded like her baby had issues that he needed to work out. Cedric grimanced.

         “It was hard enough to make him see that before this. If you stole him away then there’s a lot that you are not saying. I’ve got one hell of a job ahead of me. Are you two coming out with who you are? Coming out of my mental break is going to raise eyebrows, considering I was on the slow road to insanity because my mate was dead.” He murmered. Lily could see his mind spinning on how he could explain this. Hermione sighed.

         “We’re taking on assumed names.” She offered. Lily cleared her thoat and both teens looked at her startled. Hermione’s face flushed and Lily knew she’s forgotten about her. She smiled slightly.

          “You’re return to sanity can be explained without letting the world know my son is alive again. The fact that you’re in a group mating is a good thing. Remus and Sirius are known to frequent our house, and you’re improvement can be attributed to them, considering they are your mate’s too, even if it was just in connection with my son.” She offered, her voice clinical. Cedric smiled sheepishly at her, his lips twitching before he nodded.

          “That can work, I’m sorry I called you a death eater.” He murmered, his voice turning slightly sheepish,  She grinned widely this time.

         “As soon as your mother told me your ‘delusions’ I expected something like that to happen when I brought you out of sedation. I was actually worried that you wouldn’t believe Hermione when she tried convincing you.” she replied, her voice light and taking on emotion finally. Hermione snorted as Cedric blushed.

          “Some of those things she listed off only she knew. And I know Harry, he wouldn’t have let her be captured so someone could find that out. The school would have gone on lockdown after we were taken by the portkey so no one would have had the chance.” He replied. Hermione giggled at his explaination, before her face turned serious. Lily didn’t respond, because apparently Hermione was in the sharing mood, and the more she knew about her son and his life before he had made it home the better she would be prepared to help.

          “Mad-eye Moody wasn’t who we thought he was. A death eater had captured him and was using polyjuice to impersonate him. He’s the one who turned the cup into a portkey, and in the aftermath of Harry returning and announcing Voldemort had returned he was allowed to take him to his office. He almost killed Harry before Snape got to him.” She informed the teen, who looked like he wanted to punch something again. Lily was right behind him, because there was no way in hell Dumbledore would have missed that. It spelled out  that the old man had let it happen. He had let her child be entered in the tournament, kidnapped and then harmed further. And that pissed her off. She wouldn’t be able to look at her mentor for a long time without wondering if he had the same plans for her son as his other self had, and that was bullshit. Her son shouldn’t have had to go through any of that.

         “Effing hell. There’s no way that Dumbledore missed his old friend being a death eater Hermione. Fucking hell. I need to get myself healed up, so if I could have my wand I’ll do that. Then I need to see Harry, now.” He demanded, his voice gruff. Hermione shook her head again, even as Lily moved to heal him herself. She didn’t think the teen would be a danger to her son, not with how he was reacting to this. She was more worried about him confronting Dumbledore and getting rid of him before he could become a problem to tell the truth.

           “I’ll heal you.” she offered, drawing her wand. He held out his hands, staring at her son’s friend steadily. Hermione didn’t speak until she was done healing the teen, and then it was to her.

           "Can I have a few minutes alone with cedric?” she requested politely, although there was little in the way of a question in her voice. Lily resisted the urge to deny her request, nodding and going to the door.

         “If you call a house elf they’ll bring you to the rest of us.” She murmered. Hermione nodded shortly and then she left. She didn’t stick around to hear the conversation, not that it would have happened. She notice a silencing barrier go up the minute she left the room, proving to her that the young woman was every bit the war survivor that she and her son had declared themselves to be. Even armed with the additional information she had, she felt like she was still missing huge chunks that she needed to know. She’d have to wait though.

* * *

 

            Hermione looked at Cedric after she sent up the silencing barrier. The other teen looked back steadily, not flinching from her gaze. She’s always liked Cedric for the fact that when it came  to Harry he never backed down. He was always rready to throw himself in the line of fire, if it would make it so his mate wouldn’t be hurt. He had never retaliated to any of her assaults on his person, because he knew she was just protecting Harry. The teen in front of her had her respect and that was important now. She needed him to be strong for Harry above everything else.

           “Sirius and Remus pulled the same trick you apparently have. The ones with Harry now are the ones from our world.” She informed him curtly. Cedric shook his head, his lips twitching, He looked amused.

           “So I should expect a punch for defiling their god child?” He asked wryly. He had been slightly afraid of how they would react to his relationship with Harry before. Hermione shook her head, her lips tightening.

            “No. With what Harry’s been through that they know of they won’t blink about that. They both saw how your death affected him, and they both know that out of the three of you, that you were the only one who was able to complete the mating bond with him in our old world. Having you alive and yourself will be a relief. I don’t think he would have been able to accept your double as you to be frank. Not when he had actually completed the mating bond with you.” She replied, her voice tight. Cedric leaned foreward,, worry creeping into his mind.

            “He was letting himself die Cedric. And I’m not going to pretend that one day here will fix everything. I want your vow that you will be there for everything he may need. Right now he’s happy he has them, but there’s so much damage from the spells that Dumbledore cast to keep them apart that they are going to run into problems. You need to be the strong one. The one that he can depend on no matter what.” She added. He nodded immediately.

           “I won’t let him down Hermione. I did that once by letting myself get killed. I vow that I will be there for whatever he needs physically, mentally, and emotionally.” He promised. “Now I want to see him.” He added. She smirked a little as the air tightened around them and his vow was accepted. She closed her eyes and sighed.

              “Don’t let on that Sirius and Remus are ours. His parent’s don’t know.” She informed him. He nodded once. He understood why they wouldn’t want to admit that they weren’t the people they had said they were. If he hadn’t been so fucked up by his inheritance he would have went the same route. As it was he didn’t think he could pretend that the other boy was not his mate in public. It was going to be hard, but the longer no one knew who Harry was, the safer his little one would be. He had the insane urge to run off with Harry to keep him out of the comflict, but he had to trust both the teens to know what to do. They had been through a hell of a lot since he got himself killed, and they probably had a plan on how to handle what was to come. He just needed to know it.

              “I understand. That doesn’t mean that I won’t chew them out in private though. Even with the mating bond blocked they should have protected him from what he went through and they should have made damned sure that they didn’t get themselves killed on him.” He replied. She smirked wider at his response, and he could tell she still approved of him. He was glad, because it had taken a lot of hard work to get her to trust him with her friend.

              “I won’t stop you. Just don’t do it in front of Harry. He had to see his father go after those two when Sirius kissed him in from of him. He’s not going to admit to it, but he’s in a delicate spot emotionally right now. I really don’t know how it’s going to play out once everything hits him. I didn’t give him a choice in coming, and then we found out about his parents being alive here, then Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Then there’s you now. He’s going to be happy of course, but then I don’t know.” She advised. Cedric nodded tightly. Things had been bad in his eyes when he died, and now all this change? He was worried for his little one too. She smiled gently, looking relieved by his reaction and it struck him just how much she had been through too. She had never once backed down though, and he was glad that out of everyone Harry had her. She was his rock wheather either of them realized it.

               “When it hit’s him I’ll be right there. And you better believe that I won’t let him continue blaming himself for what happened to me. He was 14 for merlin’s sake. He should have never been put in the situation that I died in, let alone expect to have been able to save me somehow.” He replied steadily. She helped him up from the ground, before calling for a houseelf after taking down her barrier. It looked like the tension was draining from her slowly and he made a note to keep an eye on her too. Harry wasn’t the only one who would have realization smacking them in their face and he doubted that she had taken her own reaction into account. He wasn’t about to neglet her emotional well being after everything she had done either. She was Harry’s family and that alone made her well being paramount. The house elf arrived and touched them, before dissipearing and bringing them to Harry.

* * *

 

            Harry was half asleep in Remus’ lap when his mother came back. Sirius’ hand was running through his hair soothingly and all he could think of was how very tired he was. He didn’t want to go to sleep though, because if he woke up and this all was a dream? He wouldn’t be able to handle it. He had his parents back, he had his Remus and Sirius back. Cedric was alive. He didn’t really even mind that he’d have to kill Voldemort again because he could be happy here. He just had to make sure that he wouldn’t lose anyone again. And he’d have to check in on his surrogate family soon. He knew Ron was in bad shape, but Hermione would make sure he got back on track.  Remus sighed as he spotted his mother though, a lot calmer than he had been when she had left. Remembering why she had gone Harry perked up as Remy’s arms tightened around him firmly. They hadn’t spoken much and he knew they would have to soon, considering everything that had happened today, and before the other man had gone to his death.

            “Is Diggory here or not? I don't see him with you. Did the little asshole decline to come and meet his mate?” Sirius rumbled, his voice taking on an angry note. He had only seen Cedric from afar, unlike Remus who had taught him. His mother sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose softly. Everyone in the room tensed at  her reaction, wondering what was going on. She gave them a weak smile and shook her head.

            “He’s here and nothing’s wrong, I just have more things to research. Hermione’s having a talk with him right now.” She explained. Harry looked at her quizicly and she sighed again, sounding a little worried as she did making everyone tense a little more.

            “Apperently the teen I went to get is the same one, mentally at least, as the one that you lost Harry. He came into a creature inheritance around the time he died in your world this last year, and was sedated after insisting he had to go save you, and accusing his parents of letting you die when they took him out of school. He was pretty much catatonic when I picked him up, drugged to the gills to keep him calm because he was certain you were dead. His mother let me take him, and I neutralized the potions that they had been using on him. He thought I was a Death eater until I got Hermione in there.” She explained. Harry stiffened, as did the two other men. He could feel Remus’ temble slightly underneath him.

          “What?” Harry finally croaked out. He had seen Cedric die. There was no if and or buts about it like there had been with Remus and Sirius. He had taken Cedric’s dead body to the school. He had no idea how this could have happened, not like with his older two mates. Remus kissed his head as his mother shrugged helplessly.

         “Like I said Harry, I don’t know how it happened, but Hermione confirmed it was him. He’d be with me right now, but Hermione wanted to speak with him before they both came. He was really upset with what she told him when I was in the room, and we just got him calmed down.” She explained. Harry slumped back into his mate’s arms. Cedric was alive. He was her and Harry had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that was shoving the happiness that wanted to take over down. Cedric would blame him, he had to because everyone had looked like he should have been able to save him in the end. Especially his parents. Remus growled, bringing him out of his depressing thoughts, his arms tightening more and Harry looked at him. Amber eyes were flashing and Harry could almost here the lecture that the other man would be giving him if his mother wasn’t right there. Lily cleared her throat and their eyes moved to her. She was giving Remus a hard look, but it eased when she noticed Harry was looking at her too. The teen knew that after his father’s actions she was going to avoid upsetting him.

          “Cedric doesn’t blame you for what happened in the graveyard. He hate’s that he left you alone I can tell you that much.” She assured him, her voice calming. Harry wished that he could believe her, but he had made his boyfriend take the cup with him. A victory for Hogwarts he has said. Only there had been nothing victorious about fighting for his life, and bringing his lover’s body home. He hadn’t even been able to openly morn for Cedric, since Cho had been the older boy’s cover girlfriend. He had almost hated her for being able to cry in public for his loss.

         “I made him take the cup. He wasn’t supposed to and if he hadn’t been there, there wouldn’t have been a spare to kill.” He whispered. Sirius growled at that proclamation, making Harry jump and look at him guiltily. He was sure his godfather blamed him for killing him too. Someone cleared their throat and he looked up, his mouth going dry as he saw Cedric, thinner than he remembered, but alive and standing next to Hermione. There was a fierce look on the older boy’s face that had Harry looking away in seconds. He truly thought Cedric hated him.

         “I would never put the blame of my actions on you Harry James Potter. You didn’t force me to do anything, and if it would keep you alive I would die a million times more. You are more important to me than breathing is. When I woke up here and thought I had filed in protecting you, that you had died alone there in that damned graveyard I blamed myself. I should have been able to do something.” Cedric’s voice bit into the room harshly. Harry looked up, his eyes wide. There was no reason for Cedric to blame himself. It had been him that Voldemort had been after, if had been him that had got his boyfriend killed by begging him to take the cup with him.

         “He was after me though. If I hadn’t asked you to come with me then you would have never died.” He whispered, as if he was afraid to raise his voice any higher. Cedric didn’t answer, he moved forward and picked Harry up from Remus’ lap in one movement, hugging him to his body tightly. Harry’s heard was pounding and he was stiff in his arms, not knowing what to do.

          “The only thing I would change is dying baby. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you had gone through that alone. I’m sorry you had to see my die, had to deal with that, but it was not your fault and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you I will.” He promised, his voice low and thick as he spoke. Lily watched for a few minutes before excusing herself. Her son didn’t need her witnessing this, not right now, and Cedric had everything well in hand. She trusted him to make sure her son was alright, so she was going to check on he daughter. The four people in the room behind her needed time to talk- she had no doubt Sirius and Remus had questions for them, and she had eavesdropped enough for one night. She still had to process what she knew herself.


End file.
